You're Like My Favorite Damn Disease
by EnigmasRaven
Summary: After Shannon grows a backbone and leaves him, Matt ensures that Shannon will belong to him forever.


**Title: **You're Like My Favorite Damn Disease

**Author:** Gabriel

**Rating:** R

**Warnings: **rape, violence

**Wrestlers:** Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore

**Disclaimers:** I don't own them. I don't presume to know anything about their lives either. Written purely for my twisted enjoyment.

**Author's Notes:** This was written for WWE Archangel.

The only sound breaking the silence was that of one of the showers dripping. Unlike earlier, there wasn't the sound of many voices talking, of the wrestlers discussing their matches of the night, of jokes being thrown back and forth and the laughter that followed. Instead there was just deafening silence. He was alone. Just the way he wanted to be.

Hesitantly, his eyes flickering around nervously as though he expected to see someone waiting for him, he stepped into one of the empty shower stalls. But, just as he already knew, he found the showers empty, and he breathed a sigh of relief that no one else would hear and turned on the water, threw off the towel covering his body, and stepped under it.

The sound of the water rushing over his head deafened him, leaving him unable to hear the footsteps approaching. His eyes were closed to keep the shampoo from getting in his eyes, so he didn't see the figure, didn't know he was there, until an arm wrapped around his throat, until he was thrown onto the cold, hard tile floor.

And yet, despite the fact that he hadn't seen who had grabbed him, he knew who it was. It was the same person who had given him the bruises still evident on his body; it was the same person who had made him live day to day in terror. It was the man that he'd finally had the courage to end his relationship, if you could call it that, with merely a week ago. He should have known that Matt wouldn't give up on him that easily. Hell, he had known. And here he was, caught unaware, naked, exposed, completely vulnerable and at his mercy unless he managed to get the fuck away. He didn't expect Matt to show him any mercy.

"Hello, Shannon." Matt's voice was calm, almost conversational.

Shannon, wiping water and soap out of his eyes, slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving Matt's face. He shivered slightly as he saw the hunger in his gaze, the look on his face that was more animal than human. But, as scared as he was of him, Shannon wasn't about to let Matt touch him again without a fight. He wasn't the same person Matt used to know. He was stronger.

"Fuck you, Matt." Shannon bit off the words, struggling to his feet, putting as much distance in-between him and Matt as possible.

"Aww, Shannon, why don't you just make this easy on yourself." Matt's voice gentled slightly. "I just want you back, that's all."

"You want someone to abuse." Shannon shook his head violently. "I'm not going to be that for you, Matt, and you know it."

"Did I say that you had a choice in the matter?" Matt's voice lost all the gentleness it had had a moment ago.

"It's my goddamn life, not yours!" Shannon narrowed his eyes. "You don't control me."

Matt's mouth twisted into a smirk at those words and Shannon felt his stomach drop. "Interesting that you bring up the subject of control, Shan."

He was on top of him before Shannon even had time to blink, but Shannon wasn't about to let him win that easily. Kicking out frantically, he managed to knock Matt off of him, and he desperately scrambled towards the door to the locker room. Before he made it more than two steps, Matt was on top of him again, his arm around his throat, jerking against it sharply, making him lightheaded.

Shannon tried to flip him, trying to use Matt's weight to his disadvantage, but the lack of oxygen had already made him too weak. Futilely, he clawed desperately at the arm around his throat; tried to kick back at the legs he knew were behind him, trying to knock out them out from under Matt, but his kicks were weak and made absolutely no impact.

As his vision started to fade, Shannon was aware of Matt releasing him, dropping him back to the ground, and then, seconds later, of something that felt suspiciously like leather being wrapped around each of his wrists, binding them together, being tightened until it was painful. Matt's belt if he wasn't mistaken. Frantically, he fought against it, not stopping until he could feel the skin on his wrists having been rubbed raw and bleeding. He could feel that his desperate struggling hadn't loosened it any.

"Now, you were taking about control and how I don't have it over you anymore." Matt's voice was thoughtful. "Seems to me that I just proved you wrong, Shan."

"It's only physical." Shannon stared into Matt's eyes, his own burning with hatred. "You'll never have me."

Matt slowly, seductively, knelt down, one knee on either side of Shannon, his weight resting on Shannon's chest, his face inches from his. His words were a low hiss when he spoke.

"Yes, I will." He trailed a finger lightly down Shannon's cheek, suddenly digging his nail in partway down, nearly drawing blood. "I can have you in more ways than one. And I can make sure that even if you're not with me, I'm always a part of you forever."

Shannon clenched his eyes shut tightly for a few seconds, trying to keep himself calm. He **had **to figure out a way to get out of the damn belt that held his wrists in a viselike grip. He **had **to get himself the fuck away from Matt. And, shit, what he **had **to do was completely impossible.

Putting on the most defiant look he could muster, Shannon met Matt's eyes. "Do it then. Break me."

Matt chuckled quietly, and then, without any warning, wrapped his hands dangerously tightly around Shannon's throat. He nuzzled the side of his cheek lightly, at first gentle, then dragging his teeth along the skin roughly. He waited until Shannon started to panic from lack of oxygen, and then he brought his lips down so that they were brushing against his ear, so that he could whisper the words to him.

"So brave, so much stronger than you used to be." He smiled. "But I can change all that in seconds. I can make you just as complaint, as weak as you were when you were mine. Because, underneath, you're still the same submissive bitch that would do anything I asked."

He released his grip on Shannon's throat, watching as he coughed and gasped, trying to bring air back into his lung. An amused look appeared on his face as Shannon's red, tear streaked face turned back to him, his eyes burning with rage. The hint of fear was there, but the anger completely overpowered it.

"You know, I have to say, I like seeing the new you like this, unable to move and at my mercy. The old you would have been begging me to stop." Matt shook his head slightly. "But you wouldn't dare do that now, would you?" His eyes glinted slightly. "I'll have you begging before I'm finished with you, that I promise."

Shannon face twisted with anger. "You won't have me make a sound."

The next thing Shannon knew, Matt had him on his feet and had shoved him hard against the cold tiles of the wall, forcing his head to twist at a painful angle. He tried to kick back at him, nearly slipping on the wet floor, and immediately something hard cracked against the back of his neck, sandwiching it between it and the wall, leaving him trying to fight off the blackness that threatened to envelop all of his senses.

"Don't try to fight me, Shannon. You'll never win. You're too weak."

Shannon was aware of the sound of Matt unzipping his pants and then his fingers were lightly brushing against Shannon's bare shoulders, stroking his hair back gently. Shannon could feel him pressing up against him, could feel that he was already hard. Shannon made one last half hearted attempt to get away, going completely limp in Matt's arms when he slammed him against the wall again.

The next thing he knew, Matt was inside him and Shannon, despite the fact that he'd known all along that Matt was going to do this, wasn't prepared at all, and he was desperately trying to take his mind away. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't accept it as reality.

Even when every thrust was ripping him open, even when Matt's teeth tore into his shoulder, Shannon denied the pain's existence. Every growl that came out of Matt's mouth, every word that he spoke, it must have been in his mind. This had to be a nightmare.

"You're worthless. You're a failure. You'll never be anything." Matt bit him again, even harder this time, enjoying the sight of the blood from the two wounds coursing down Shannon's shoulders and back. "I never loved you. No one will ever love you. They'll use you the way I did because that's all you're good for."

Each word tore a hole in Shannon, hurting him more then the pain ever could, but it didn't matter because it was all in his head, it wasn't happening. And when Matt finally came and threw him, like a discarded, used up toy, onto the floor, Shannon just lay where he'd fallen, waiting for the nightmare to end.

"You were right, Shan. You didn't make a sound."

Matt unwrapped his belt from Shannon's wrists and then just stared at his huddled form on the floor for a minute. Shaking his head slightly, as thought to rid himself of unwanted thoughts, Matt left Shannon lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Shannon continued repeating the phrase over and over again until he finally broke down crying. His hysterical sobs soon turned to gasps, then to whimpers, and finally stopped altogether. And then, once again, there was only the sound of the dripping of the shower.


End file.
